Red as Crimson
by MsLaura
Summary: I was beginning to believe in superstitions a lot more ever since I found out what I was. Apparently I am one of the most powerful people of my kind... Of course I didn't know that when all this started on my birthday last year. gets better through chps.
1. Chapter 1 Discovered

**My name is Saralyn and this is the first story I've ever written, so I hope everyone who reads it , will like it. I'm not quite sure if I'll add onto this story or not, it depends on whether anyone likes it (: . --- If you think the first chapter is pretty bad, trust me , i know haha! But beleive me, my writing has gotten a bit better, and the story gets better as it goes!**

_**This story is about a 17 year old girl who finds out she is apart of a long line of supernaturals. Amanda has to go on the journey of her life to find a secret prophecy to protect her family. Meanwhile their enemy is searching for the same thing. Will she get to it first? Or will she find out that some enemies aren't so bad after all. **_

Chapter One

I was beginning to believe in superstitions a lot more ever since I found out what I was. Apparently I am a descendent of the most powerful "person" of this world. You'll find out a lot more about that "person," after you hear my story. It all started exactly 1 year ago on my 17th birthday when my grandma came to visit.

1 year ago, October 31st , 2008

"Ughh ! , I have nothing to wear." I was staring at my reflection , noticing my perfectly shaped pale face , my eyes that were not blue yet not green , the way my body curved in all the right places , and that my hair , black as midnight threw all of my perfect features out of proportion, when my best friend walked in. She was medium height, with a heart shaped face and a body any girl would die for. Her eyes were a ocean blue and her hair was light blonde. She was wearing a cute pink dress that had a black belt around the waste. She sat down on my bed, and began putting her makeup on.

"Hey Amanda, still looking for something to wear?" She asked me while putting on her eye shadow.

I nodded sheepishly, and began rooting through my mess of a shirt drawer. "There has to be something in here good enough for my party tonight!"

Chloe then started pawing through her bag and pulled out the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. It was pitch black that had an egg shell white coloured bow around the waste and looked like it ended just above the knees. I stared in disbelief. It was perfect!

"I picked it up last week, happy birthday Amanda!" She said smiling.

"You do realise you are the bestest best friend in the known universe right?" I asked, hugging her.

"Well of course I do," she grinned.

I grinned back. "Let me go put it on and then we can finally go to the mall," I said.

"Yay!" she squealed.

After I had my dress and makeup on, we went downstairs to find two huge suitcases at the front door. " Mom?" I asked into the kitchen.

"In here sweetie," she yelled back, " Grandma just arrived, come and say hello."

I smiled widely. Grandma was one of the best people I knew. She and I used to do everything together when I was little when my mom worked long hours because my dad had left us when I was only two. I walked into the kitchen with Chloe following behind me and saw my mom and grandma standing in front of me with huge smirks on their faces. " What's going on?" I asked my mom.

Instead Grandma answered me. " Oh nothing we have to worry about right this second, you'll find out soon enough!" She said in an excited voice. I studied my grandma carefully, she looked the exact same as she did the last time I saw her, timeless with hair the exact same as mine, pitch black even after 68 years, not one strand of grey. Her eyes were also the exact same as mine, except hers changed from blue to green and green to blue every so often, just like my mothers. She was wearing a modern blue shirt, with the locket she always wore of a silver cat. She and my mom both wore one. I asked her about it a few times, but every time she just said that I was too young to understand the significance of it, so I gave up.

"Okaaay?" I drew it out into a question. Chloe was fidgeting next to me and I knew she was itching to get to the mall to get all our decorations for my Halloween birthday party tonight.

"Well me and Chloe are going to the mall for a bit, can I take one of the cars?" I asked my mom. She was still standing there grinning.

"Sure honey, take the Mercedes." Yes, a Mercedes, our family isn't rich, but my mom is obsessed with cars, it's kind of weird, but I don't complain.

On the way to the mall, we were singing on the top of our lungs to the new CD I had just gotten, when I noticed my arm was tingling. I looked down to see a tattoo of a golden…glass? I screamed and smashed on the breaks. Thankfully no one was behind us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chloe screamed at me.

"I dont know! Look at my arm!" I said showing her the top of my wrist. She gasped.

"What is that? Did you get a tattoo?"

"No! No, of course not, it just appeared," I said, my voice shaking.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know, I have to go home, sorry Chloe."

"Okay, I understand. Call me when you get home though okay?"

"Okay," I said shakily, " But can you drive me home?"

"Of course."

She got into the drivers seat, and as she sat down, her eyes started getting really big , and she was staring at me like I just took my eye out or something.

"What Chloe, what's wrong?" I asked her, kind of panicked now.

"Ur..Ur.. Eyes. Ur…Ur.. Face." She said hardly pronouncing the words.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her really panicked now. I looked into the rear view mirror and almost fainted. My eyes had turned bright crimson red, and my whole face was glowing.

"Oh my goodness, what's happening to me?" I screamed at her. Chloe just stared at me, she looked like she'd just seen a monster. I have to get home I thought to myself. I have to get home.

"Chloe please you have to take me home now. Something's wrong with me." Chloe snapped out of her trance, turned around, and started driving back to my house.

The whole 15 minutes back to my house seemed like it was hours. I was terrified. I had no idea what was wrong with me. When Chloe pulled up to my house , I said goodbye to her and ran into my house. "Mom? Grandma?" I yelled. My mom ran around the corner, obviously hearing the fear in my voice. Then Grandma came following her. They both stopped dead at the door , and were smiling at me. I wanted to yell at them, couldn't they see what was happening to me? Did it go away? I didn't think so because my face still felt hot, and my eyes were burning.

"Mom, why are you smiling at me?" I asked, tears streaming down my face now.

"Because," my mom answered, " today's the day!"

"Today's the day for what?" I screamed so loud my ears were hurting. I couldn't stand this anymore, I was in pain and my mom was playing games with me.

Grandma stepped in. " Why don't you come sit at the table, and I will explain everything."

I followed slowly, trying to understand what in the world would explain what's happening to my right now.

_**Reviews please?**_

_**Love it, Hate it, Rate it.**_

_**More to come. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Uncertainty

**This is my second entry to "Red as Crimson." I hope everyone likes it!**

I followed my grandma to the dining room table. I expected her and my mom to sit down with me, but instead they paced across the room in almost perfect synchronization.

"Okay, mom, what's going on with me?" I asked anxiously. But instead, grandma answered me again.

"Well dear, something weird is happening to your body. What's going on with you happened to both me and your mother at the age of 17. This has happened to every woman in our family since the dawn of time. As with many other families in this world. Th--"

I interrupted her. "Grandma! I don't know what you're talking about," I said breathlessly. I was getting very impatient and I wanted to know what was happening to me. "Please just tell me what's going on!"

"Okay. As I said before, this has happened to both your mother and I, it's a weird thing that occurs in our bodies at the age of 17, that turns us into something un-human. In this day and age, people would call us witches."

"Woah woah woah, are you telling me that _I_ am a witch?" I asked, hoping this was just all a birthday prank.

My mom finally spoke up. " Yes honey, that is exactly what she is saying. I know you didn't ask for this, none of us did, but we've all had to deal with it. Besides, there are many upsides to being one of us, which I'm sure grandma will tell you all about soon enough, but there's something else you need to know about first."

"And what is that?" I turned to my grandma.

"Well, every witch has to go through this on her 17th birthday. It is a competition that goes between two or three families to make it official. You must go across the world to find a secret prophecy and bring it back to the head of all witches and warlocks, Lillian Royale. You will be competing against a young warlock. Jeffrey Stanley."

" And what if I can't win this competition? What if I don't even want to be a witch? When does this even start anyway?" I threw the questions at them both, glad to get all this off my chest.

"To answer your first question, it's alright if you do not win this competition. You will go back to being a normal person. But if you throw the competition, they will take all our powers away." Grandma looked a little sad, but carried on. " To answer your second question, you don't need to want to be a witch, but you must try and win. You may not think you want this now, but trust your mother and I, you will someday. And to answer your third question, the competition starts today, at 12 p.m."

"12 p.m. as in lunchtime 12 p.m.? And how long does this competition take?" I just wanted to get this over with. They wouldn't know if I threw this or not.

"It will take many days to accomplish. You must travel all over the world to track this prophecy."

"But my party's tonight!" I couldn't believe this. Over 60 people were coming to my party tonight. I had all of my stuff ready and everything.

"Yes I know dear, but this is much more important than a silly birthday party."

"You can schedule your party for another night. But you need to get prepared for this. You still need to learn all the rules and how to win," my mom reasoned.

"Well what if I don't want to be a witch? Huh ?" I asked grandma

"Then we will all lose our powers," she answered in a sad voice. And because of that, I knew I would have to do this " competition," because If I didn't, I would have to see my grandma and my mom everyday with those sad looks.

"Fine, I'll do it, but on one condition."

"What is your condition?" my mother asked.

"I want a new car." I said smugly.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" she reasoned.

"Nothing at all, but if im doing this for you, then you're doing this for me." I didn't really need a new car, I loved my car, it was a little red mustang with a white trim, but if I had to do this, I might as well make my mom pay up.

"Alright then." she answered, kind of disappointed.

"So what are they rules to this thing? What kind of powers do I get?" I asked them. My mother laughed at my straightforwardness.

"There are many rules to remember, so I'll have to write them all down for you. And remember, this young warlock is just as shocked as you are. But down underestimate that. The Stanley family hasn't lost a witchlock in over 100 years.

"Im sorry, a witchlock?" This is going to go great, I'm confused already.

"Sorry honey, I forgot, that's the name of the competition.

"Oh," was all I answered. Then I remembered something. "You said I had to go all over the world right?" They nodded. "Well how am I supposed to find this thing?"

"It's in a different place every time. You probably noticed that your eyes are red. Well, that is because it helps you sense which direction you're going in." My grandma answered.

"Can you help me at all?"

"No dear we can't. You must do this all by yourself." I was getting kind of nervous again. I'm 17 years old for crying out loud. How am I supposed to do this? Ugh.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go take a nap then." They were about to say something else, but I just ran up into my room and cried. Why did this have to happen to me? Why was it _my_ family.

After I cried my eyes out for a good half hour, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading everyone (: I know its not that good, but this is the first story I've ever written, so hopefully it will get better in time. If you have any suggestions, please review and tell me some (: . I will probably post another entry up if I see some people have reviewed. Please, even if you don't like it, tell me, that way I can work on my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3 Preperations

**Hi everyone , this is my third chapter to "Red as Crimson," it's a little longer, so I hope everyone likes it, by the way, i know my dialog is pretty bad right now, but im really trying to get my writing better :), and descriptions are pretty hard too ahaha ;) But yea, if anyone has any suggestions, that would be greatly appreaciated :D and PLEASE review (: !!**

20 minutes after I fell asleep, I heard a small knock on my door. "Whaaat?" I asked, still tired.

"It's mom, can I come in?" she asked. "I guess so." She came an sat on the end of my bed and sighed.

"What's wrong mom?" I wondered. She was all happy a while ago, now she was looking sad.

"Oh nothing, I'm just worried that's all."

"Worried about what?"

"About you. Witchlocks are very hard to win. You must use all your powers and all your senses to win it. I remember mine like it was yesterday. Of course I can't tell you anything about it, but I must tell you, its great being a witch. When I found out on my 17th birthday, I was so angry, I locked myself in my room until Grandma finally convinced me to come out. But when I started it, it was amazing." I looked at my mom carefully. She didn't look like a witch to me, she looked like everyone else's mom. Middle aged and worried. I guess this explains her eyes and that necklace. Speaking of..

"Hey mom," she looked up. "What's with that necklace of yours? I know you always told me you couldn't tell me when I was little, but I want to know now."

"Oh," she said, probably expecting a totally different question. " Well, you will get one for this competition honey, the necklace holds all your power in it. You can do many things with this necklace, but you must use if wisely. Many young witches go out and think they know everything, and end up overusing their powers and getting caught up with it all, but they usually all lose or if they do win, their powers are taken away from Lillian, because we need to keep this whole world of ours a secret.

But, you don't have to worry about anything. Grandma is getting everything ready for you, and all you'll have to do is win this thing!"

"Okay mom. And if I don't win, I'm sorry."

"Oh honey, it's alright if you don't win, just please try. The only way your grandma and I will lose our powers is if you don't try your hardest."

"I promise to try my hardest mom. I just don't think it will be enough for me."

"Oh, of course it will be, just wait and see, you'll be a witch in no time." she winked at me.

"Okay, well I guess I better grab a few things that I want to take with me."

"Okay hun, ill be downstairs."

After I got my bag together which held 3 outfit's a toothbrush, a brush, my lip gloss and my favourite lemon lime shampoo and conditioner, I went downstairs to find a huge square box. Inside there was a book--which probably held the rules--, a weird looking mat that was shaped like a triangle, bottles, a necklace like my mothers and grandmothers, and a few other things that I didn't know of.

"What's all this?" I asked them.

"These are the things you will have to use on your journey." Grandma answered.

"Oh, what's this?" I help up the triangle mat.

"That is your flying device."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" My mouth was hanging open. I looked at my mother, I was terrified of heights and she knew it.

"I know your afraid of heights, but this is the only way you can travel. It's not that scary honey, you can't fall off or anything."

"This day just gets better and better doesn't it?" My mom looked at me sympathetically.

I looked over into the living room, remember when my life wasn't so hard, when I saw a picture of me and Chloe. Crap! Chloe, I forgot to call her, and the parties cancelled oh my gosh, she's going to freak out.

"Mom! Mom!" I called into the kitchen. She ran into the living room. "What's wrong dear?"

"What about my party? There are over 60 people coming. And I promised Chloe that I'd explain what happened to me."

"Don't worry, Grandma already called everyone on your list and said that you were sick. As for Chloe, you mustn't tell her anything. If you do, Lillian will take our powers away. Just tell her your very sick and you had to cancel your party tonight."

"But mom," I whined, "she's going to know I'm lying, she saw my face today, she's going to want me to explain everything."

"Well you can't. You just have to tell her your very sick and that you will have your party another night. I'm sure she will understand."

"Fine, but if she gets mad at me, it's your fault." Grandma came into the room.

"What is your friends last name?" Grandma asked, clearly having eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Ginny," I answered.

"Oh that's too bad, I thought maybe her family was like ours, that way you could tell her when she turned 17. Oh well, just call and tell her what your mother said, and then we can get ready and I can explain all the rules to you.

I went up to my room and dialed Chloe's number.

It went to voicemail. Good, that way I wouldn't have to lie straight to her face.

"Hey Chloe," I said in my best sick voice, "I have to cancel the party tonight. I'm really sick and I have to stay in the hospital for a week. But I promise ill call you when I'm better. Love ya, Amanda."

Good that's over. I decided to change into something more comfy, so I grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt and looked in the mirror. My eyes went straight to my arm. How could I forget? That stupid tattoo of the glass was still on my arm.

I ran downstairs, straight to grandma and asked her what it was. Her eyes went huge. My mother then came in to see what all the commotion was about and her eyes found my arm. I swear she almost fainted.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked them. When they didn't answer I shook my mom, begging for an answer.

"Mom," my mother said, "Please tell me that's not what I think that is. Grandma snapped out of it and grabbed my arm. She tried rubbing off the tattoo, but nothing happened.

"Grandma!" I yelled.

"Sorry dear, I just can't believe this.

"WHAT!" I asked, really worried now.

"Only one witch in the world has this tattoo, and she's the most powerful of all witches. I don't know what this means, but we cannot tell anyone about this. You will meet many witches and warlocks along the way, but you mustn't tell them. I will give you long sleeve shirts to cover them up."

"Okay." This is great, I thought, now I'm an even bigger freak than before. Maybe this is all just a dream, and ill wake up in a few hours and get ready for my party. Yeah, it's all a dream.

"Now," my grandma said, " we should get you up to your room so you can be ready when you zap out."

"I'm sorry, zap out? I'm not zapping anywhere's. I will take my car to wherever I need to go." I said sternly.

"That's how it works." My mother replied. "It won't hurt at all, trust me, I do it all the time." I raised my eyebrows at that. "It's way easier than a car," she laughed.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone (: I hope everyone liked it !! , The next chapter is going to be the beginning of her competition where she meets Jeffrey (; . Hahaha , it should be up in a few days, I just have to wait for some ideas to pop in my head (:**


	4. Chapter 4 Supernatural

As I was walking up the stairs, I was memorizing my house because I didn't know exactly how long I was going to be away. I would miss my mother, and my grandma a lot. I would also miss Chloe. But most of all, I would miss my little brother Connor. He and I have always been great to each other. We've never even gotten into a real fight, just silly ones over toys and such. Even though he's gone to some boarding school for geniuses, he still comes to visit us every weekend, and every evening he can. I wonder what my mother is going to tell him. Will she tell him that I'm sick like the others think? Or will she tell him the truth. I guess it doesn't matter now since I'll be leaving in a short hour. I don't even get to say goodbye. He's only two years younger than I am, hence my dad leaving two years after _I_ was born. Connor was only 2 months old when he had left us. None of us even know why either, just one morning we woke up and he was gone. No reasons, no note, and no goodbye. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that me and my brother have been through everything together, and I'm really going to miss him.

My mother pulled me out of my thoughts. "Earth to Amanda?" she asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry mom, what did you say?"

"I was saying, that you need to look over these rules before you get started." She handed me the book I saw earlier. "Also, here is your necklace, and your tridelon." I found out a tridelon was that triangle flying thing I saw earlier too. "And also here is your family pendant." I looked at the pendant. It was about the size of a orange and the colour of a rose. It was heart shaped with my last name in the middle. O'raio. It was very pretty, but I wasn't sure what it was for. "What's this for?" I asked my mother.

"That, is your family pendant," she smiled at me, " It symbolizes your family so other witches will know you are a witch."

"Okay, do I wear it in the competition?"

"Yes, that way other witches and warlocks will know who you are."

"Alright. At least it's cute," I said, placing it on my shirt. My mother laughed at me.

"You can put your necklace on now too if you'd like, and the tridelon folds up so you can place it in your pocket," she said, already folding it up for me. I placed it in my pocket, then went to put the necklace on. I looked at it first though, it's pretty cute actually. It's a little silver cat with a black caller around the throat. I couldn't undo the latch, so I asked grandma to put it on me.

"Sure dear," she replied, putting it around my neck.

"So I'm all set?" I asked, hoping I could just start this thing already.

"Almost," my grandma said, "did you want to read the rules before you leave? That way if you have any questions we can answer them for you now."

"Sure," I replied, opening the little book. It was only about 20 pages long, but grandma assured me that the rules are all on one page. The rest of the book is just little stories about witches. So I opened the book and saw a list, numbered 1 - 3.

Rules

~Rule number one: You must _never_ tell any human what you are doing or what you are.~

~Rule number two: You must accept no help from any other witch or warlock on your journey.~

~Rule number three: If you abuse your powers during the competition, your powers will be taken no only from yourself, but from your family as well.~

Thank-you and Good Luck on your Journey.

Love

Lillian Royale

"That's it?" I asked.

"You may think that, that list is short, but trust me, it's much harder than you'd think," my grandma answered.

"It doesn't look too hard to me, but oh well, I'll take your word for it," I said casually.

"I'm so worried about her, she's not taking this seriously. Oh well, her mother didn't either, and she won, so I guess there's hope."

"I'm sorry grandma, what did you say?" I asked harshly. Why would she say that right in front of me?

"I didn't say anything dear."

"What are you talking about, I just heard you say'I'm so worried about her, she's not taking this seriously. Oh well, her mother didn't either, and she won, so I guess there's hope.'" I told her, repeating every word.

_I didn't say that out loud did I? I thought I just thought that._

"No grandma, you didn't think that, I heard you say it."

"Honey, she hasn't said anything at all, what are you talking about?" My mother asked suspiciously.

_Is she going nuts? Maybe she's going into shock! _my mother said.

"Mom!," I exclaimed, " I'm not going nuts, why are you saying that?" She stared at my wide eyed. But I knew she hadn't said anything, I was looking at her the whole time. That must mean.. oh my gosh! "Did I just read your mind?" I asked grandma_. _Grandma was staring at me too, with her eyes huge. "Grandma!" I yelled. This day is just getting better by the second isn't it? First they tell me a witch, then I find out I have this tattoo nobody else has had except the most powerful witch of all time, and now I can read their minds? Yes, I am definitely taking this as a dream. 

"Mom, what's happening here?" My mother asked grandma.

"Honey, I have no idea, I've never heard of this before."

"Please, tell me what's going on!" I shook her.

"It looks like you can read minds as well," my grandma said like it was nothing.

"Oh, and this is just normal, is it?" I asked, really annoyed now. They were all shocked a second ago, now grandma's all pfft about it. Well then.

_What is happening? I've never seen this before. I've only ever seen witches get talents _after_ they become a real witch, never before. Hmm.. _But before she could finish whatever thought she was having, I was running downstairs and jumped onto the couch, and buried my face into the blankets, sobbing. I was in total shock. When I heard them coming down the stairs, I got up and ran to my car, and drove as fast as I could until I noticed the park I used to come and play in when I was a little girl. I pulled over and just sat in my car, listening to the rain hit my windows, and watching the little kids dance in the puddles.

* * *

**I'm sorry this isn't a very good chapter, I was going to start the competition, but I wanted to add this little part in there before it started. But I promise next chapter will be the beginning (: . Also, I would like at least 3 more reviews before I post the next chapter (: . Anyways, thank-you for reading, and REVIEW , REVIEW !! (:**


	5. Chapter 5 Beginnings

_and watching the little kids dance in the puddles…_

All of a sudden, I was standing in the middle of a desert. I looked around frantically, looking for my mother or my grandma. But I was alone. All I could see for miles was sand, cactus' and more sand. I started running, hoping to find someone so they could tell me where I was.

After 10 minutes of straight running, I thought I could see a shape materializing in the haze. This must be what it feels like to hallucinate I thought. But I was so sure I saw something, I kept running until I was positive it looked like a person. I started jogging, but I couldn't take my eyes off the shape, scared it might disappear. As I got closer, I saw the shape moving, and I knew it must be a person. But who would be out in the middle of a desert ? How am _I_ in the middle of a desert is a better question. I felt like I should know what's happening here, but I was so thirsty and tired, I couldn't think straight. I was about 20 yards away from the shape now, and I knew now that it was a definitely person. A boy to be exact. There was that feeling again, like I should know what is happening right now, but I was still too tired to think.

I was about 10 feet away from him now, but he was looking the other way. I didn't want to go up to him, scared I might frighten him. I made a kind of grunting sound that wasn't so attractive, and he still didn't turn around. Maybe I _was_ imagining him. I was about to say hello when he said something.

"I know you're there," he said quietly. His back still turned.

"Hello," I said like an idiot. He turned around then, and looked me up and down. I did the same back. He was actually really cute. He had dark brown hair that went just above his ears, and skin so white, he looked like a ghost. He was wearing a muscle shirt with denim jeans. Then I looked back up to his face, and noticed his eyes were glowing a crimson red! He was still staring at me and I got kind of uncomfortable, so I said, "Who are you?"

"Jeffrey Stanley, and you are?" Jeffrey… That sounded kind of familiar. Where had I heard his name before?

"And you are?" He repeated. I was just standing there like an idiot staring at him. I quickly shook my head and answered him before I got even more embarrassed.

"Amanda O'raio," I answered numbly. I was turning his name around in my head, thinking of where I had heard it before.

_Hmm, so this is who I will be competing against. She's cute, but I think I will be able to win still. After all, grandpa did say we haven't lost in over 100 years. Time to get this thing started._

"I'm sorry what? Get what started?" And then it hit me. This must be the witchlock. So it wasn't a dream, or maybe I'm still in it. Did I just read his mind too? Oh my gosh, he must think I'm crazy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me. _Is this girl crazy?_ he thought. Great, he _does_ think I'm crazy.

"Nothing, sorry," I muttered, embarrassed. I was going to tell him that I had just read his mind, but something in my gut was telling me not too. Hmm…

"It's alright," he said, cutting off my internal babbling, " so I guess we should get this started."

"Yea, I guess we should," I said, trying to sound like I knew what I was doing, when really, I had no idea whatsoever. We were just standing there, me looking like an idiot, and him looking really hot. Man was he cute, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He started to walk in the opposite direction, so I followed him. After 20 minutes of walking, he turned around and faced me.

"Why are you following me?" He asked me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know where to go. I didn't know anything! So I let it all come out to a boy I hardly knew, telling him in between sobs that I had no idea what I was doing, where I was supposed to be going and what was happening.

"So you have no idea what's happening?" He asked me.

"All I know is that I'm supposed to be competing against you for my witch powers or something, but I have no idea how I'm supposed to do it, where I'm even supposed to go, or where I am." I told him. He looked at me for a few minutes, seeming like he was concentrating on something very hard. After 10 minutes of staring at me, I got quite uncomfortable, so I asked him what he was thinking about.

"I was just thinking about what I'm allowed to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're supposed to be my enemy, but I actually kind of like you a little. And I want to help you, but I'm scared the head witch or whatever will take my families powers away. I don't even care about my powers, I just can't take my families powers away from them. They would hate me forever," he said sadly.

"I don't think they would hate you forever," I said soothingly, even though all I could think about was the fact that he said he liked me. "And I kind of like you too. I know it sounds crazy, since I've only known you for about an hour, but I feel like I already know you," I said, blushing a bright red.

"I feel the same way," he said, blushing slightly, "but my grandpa told me that witches and warlocks aren't supposed to be together, because we're supposed to be competing against each other, so we're only supposed to be with humans."

"But, if one of us loses this competition, won't one of us be human anyways?" I asked him. I felt kind of silly asking him this. I felt like I was telling him that I wanted to be with him forever, even though I've known him all of 30 minutes.

"I'm not quite sure how that works, because technically you're still part of the family, maybe though," He said quietly. " But we can always worry about that after the competition."

"Sure, sure." I said, looking into his red eyes. After we stayed like that, looking into each others eyes for a while, I shook my head, remembering the present situation.

"The competition?" I asked him, laughing.

"Right, so what don't you understand?"

"Well, how am I supposed to find this thing anyways?"

"My grandpa told me that our senses kind of take us there. It's like a feeling I guess." Once he said this, I remembered that I had read his mind a while ago. I wonder why I can't hear him right now? Maybe it was just when someone was talking about me or something. I wonder if I should tell him that I read his mind. As I thought that, I got another weird feeling in my stomach, telling me to keep my mouth shut. Hmm..

"I'm guessing we don't journey together," I said winking at him.

"No, I don't think that's how it works," he laughed, "but, I think we meet witches and warlocks along the way."

"Okay, well I think I understand a bit more now, thanks, and I guess I'll see you in a week or so," I said, even though I wanted to follow him.

"Yea, I guess I'll see yea, good luck" he answered, smiling.

_I'm really going to miss her,_he thought. I smiled.

"You too!" I answered. And with that, I turned around, and started walking, lettting my senses take over.

**Thanks everyone for reading , I know this chapter isn't very long, that seems to be the hardest part for me. I just want to get it all out there ahaha . Anyways , thanks again for reading , and the next chapter will be up as soon as i get atleast 3 reviews :) Thanks , Saralyn .**


	6. Chapter 6 Incoherent

**Hi everyone (: , I got 3 reviews! so i'm puttin another one up ! , By the way, this chapter and last chapter, takes place in Hurghada, Egypt. It's on the East side of Egypt, across from Saudi Arabia. Just thought i'd say that ahah (: I actually researched it a little (: Oh! And please read the bottom of this chapter! I was looking for a beta writer, if anyone was interested. I'm running out of ideas ahaha . And Please REVIEW !!! **

I had been walking for about an hour, when I saw some blue coming up over the horizon. It must be an ocean, I thought.

I noticed as I was walking, that I was being pulled to where I was going. It was like I was a magnet, and I was being forced onto metal. I don't really know how to explain it, but it feels weird. And you know what's even weirder? The pull isn't even on my body exactly, but on my eyes. That must be why my eyes are red, I noticed.

Once I reached the waters edge, I looked around, trying to find something I could use to get across. Maybe there's a boat I'm supposed to use… I walked up and down the beach a few times, before I noticed there was nothing here. I slumped onto the ground, defeated, and started looking through my backpack for a snack. While I was looking, I found a small metallic triangle thingy. I took it out and opened it up. Oh! This was my flying device, I remembered, this must be how I get across. But what if I fell off? I'm terrified of heights! And what if there're sharks in this ocean?

Well I can't just sit here all day, I told myself, I just got to suck it up! So I stepped on the tridelon, and sat down. I had no idea how I was even supposed to work this thing. There were no buttons, no screens and no instructions.

_That, is your necklace, it holds all your power inside…_ I remembered my mother saying earlier today. So I guess my necklace will get me there. But how do I use it? I also remembered Jeffrey saying that I just let my senses take over. So I sat there, with my eyes closed, and repeated in my head many times; _fly, fly, fly._

A few minutes later, I peeked one of my eyes open, but I was still in the exact same place I was in before. Urg! How does this stuff work?!

As I sat there, thinking about it, I noticed with fear that I was about 20 feet away from the shore. I let out a girlish scream and grabbed the sides of the tridelon, scared shitless. How did I even do that? I thought to myself. I wasn't moving anymore, so I was basically floating in one spot above the crashing waves looking like an idiot no doubt.

I was getting pretty scared, so I thought about how I did it again. All I did was try to figure out how to make this thing go, and then voila! I was there. Hmm… maybe that's all I do?

So I tried imagining myself floating over the waves, and it worked! I was finally getting the hang of this thing. As I looked back at the shore, all I could see was a faint yellow from the dunes. I wonder what ocean I'm in, I thought to myself. Must be the red sea or maybe the Mediterranean. Somewhere near Egypt I think. I was just about to check my map, when I saw the biggest wave I've ever seen in my life, coming straight for me.

It was yards away from me, and I was screaming my head off. My eyes were squeezed shut, and I was crying my eyes out, because I knew that if that wave hit me, I'd be dead.

I watched it come for me, and all I could do was scream and cry.

3... 2... 1.

Darkness. I could feel myself tumbling in the water as i struggled against the moving waves, yet my mind was blank. No coherent thoughts entered my mind. I could feel the water going in my lungs, and my lungs protesting as the water hit them. As I was being jerked around by the violent undertows, I thought of two final things.

First, my mother, my grandma, and my brother. I would never see my mother again. I would never hear her laugh, or taste her wonderful cooking again. I would never see my brother graduate, get a job, and i would never see my neices or nephews. I would never go shopping with my grandma every again, and i would never help her in her beautiful garden of pumpkins. I would never do anything again.

Second I thought of Jeffrey. I didn't know why I thought of him, as I had only known him for a few short moments of my life. But he took up most of my final thoughts. I could still remember the feel of his thoughts in my head, the look of his face as he smiled, and the sound of his perfect velvety voice. I wonder if he will have to start the competition over again, now that I'm gone. Or, will he just automatically win? I desperately hoped so, because I didn't want this happening to him…

My thoughts were beginning to fade, as I was sinking deeper and deeper into the coldness of the water. The last thing I remembered was something gnawing on my arm. But i was so numb i could hardly feel it. Must be a shark I thought. Good, that will make it go by faster, I guess. So I floated in the water, and let the darkness envelop me...

**Ouu, little cliffy there (; . And Sorry this is such a short chapter. I just can't seem to stretch my chapters out. By the way, she's in the Red Sea.**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone would like to help me write? Like a beta I think it's called? Ahha (:**

**If you're interested, please message me asap ! (: And please review!!! I would like 4 reviews before I put the next one up please ! Even if you don't like it (: Extra tips would be great !**


	7. Chapter 7 Acquaintances

_Thrum.. Thrum.. Thrum.._

I could feel something warm on my chest and on my lips, but I was too far into the darkness to recognize what the feeling was.

_Thrum.. Thrum.. Thrum.. _

Ouch. I could feel the water finally exiting my lungs, but it brought unbelievably pain to my throat. As I opened my red stained eyes, I saw a blurry shape above me. As my eyes began to focus, I realized it was a boy. Probably around my age, 17 or 18. He had sandy blonde hair, with a long face and a pointed jaw. His eyes were an emerald green, and he was wearing khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Who are you?" I said, but instead it came out as "Wu aa woo?" Because my throat was so sore from the salt water.

He laughed. "Finally! I thought you were a goner for sure," he said with relief. I just stared up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh sorry, my name's Thomas," he said smiling shyly.

I cleared my throat. " Amanda."

"So, what happened out there?" He asked me, looking behind his shoulder at the ocean. I realized just now that we were on a beach.

"Umm..," I said thinking about it. "I was sitting on my boat, when this huge wave came at me, and it knocked me off."

"What were you doing in the middle of the Red Sea?"

I thought about that for a second. What was I supposed to say to him? Oh, I'm on a journey to find a secret prophecy cause I'm a witch to be, and I was sitting on my tridelon, trying to get across the ocean, when this huge wave came at me. Yep, that would go great. So I said, "Oh just fishing."

"I know you're in the Witchlock," he said to me.

I stared at him in shock. "You do?"

"Yea, you're eyes are red, and I found your tridelon near where you were, so I'm guessing that's what you're doing."

"So, you're a warlock I'm guessing. How old are you?"

"63," he said nervously, looking down at his feet.

I stared at him in disbelief. He did not look 63 years old. He looked my age, maybe a bit older. Maybe I heard him wrong? "I'm sorry did you say 63?"

"Yea, when you become a witch/warlock, you age very slowly. It took me 46 years just to grow a year in appearance. I bet you didn't know your mom was older than she looked. My dads around 357 years right now, and he looks about 29."

As he said this, I wondered exactly how old my mom really was. Oh my gosh, I wonder how old grandma is. I quickly shook my head and answered him.

"No, I had no idea," I said quietly.

"Well, you better get going," he said to me, " your already behind."

"I'm not going back in that water," I said sternly, looking at the water behind him.

"Well you're going to have to if you don't want your family to lose their powers."

"Can't I just go on land?" I asked him.

"Well, do your eyes tell you to go on land?" He asked, laughing.

I sat there for a minute, letting my sense take over once again, and felt a strong tug on my eyes, leading me to the ocean. Oh great.

"No," I answered, frowning. He laughed again.

"I can't help you, but I have a little tip," he said winking, " try and go _above_ the waves this time."

I felt kind of childish after he said this. Why hadn't I done that in the first place?

So I got up, picked up my tridelon, and walked over to the edge of the shore, with Thomas following quietly behind me. But before I sat down, I realized I didn't have my backpack anymore, and I was starving, my throat was burning from the salt water, I had no map, and i had no dry clothes.

"It's over there," Thomas said to me, pointing behind him at my backpack.

"How did you know I needed my backpack?" I asked him suspiciously.

"It's my talent," he said grinning, " I know when people want something."

"Oh," was all my brilliant mind could come up with as a response. I walked over to my soaked backpack and pulled out my water bottle and some soggy crackers. After I chugged my second water bottle, and ate the whole bag of crackers, I took out my map and checked where I was.

Turns out I was in Hurghada, Egypt, and I was heading for Saudi Arabia. But first I had to cross the Red Sea. What a joy.

Thomas was still there with me(he was the one who told me where I was, I can't understand maps for my life) and he was helping me gather up my things. He was actually really sweet. He is from America, but moved here to Hurghada a few years back, and is in love with plants. That's one of the main reasons he moved here, so he could see all the different plants out here in the desert. I had also asked him how he had even known I was out there drowning, but all he had done by answering was tapped his head and muttered, 'talent remember?' I didn't really know what he meant by that, so I just let it slide, and kept asking him questions. His life is very interesting. He was born in 1947 right after World War 2, during the baby boom. His father was a soldier, even though he is a warlock. His mother had died a few years ago, because apparently if a boy is a warlock in a family, only boys from then on will be a warlock, and vice versa, so his mother was human. After about 10 minutes of constant questions, he stopped me and reminded me of the Witchlock, and that I should get going if I wanted to win. I was kind of sad that I had to leave him, but he said that he would meet up with me again, and I was a little happier after that. I wondered if he coud sense me wanting him to stay, and that was the only reason he had said that, but i didn't really care either way.

As I began to turn around to get back to the ocean, I heard Thomas say something quietly, and noticed he was thinking it. It was easier for me now to know when people are thinking instead of talking. Their voices are a bit higher, and it has an echo to it. What he thought took my by surprise though, it was completly unexpected. He said, _Finally, I've found someone… Wait! What am I thinking? I'm 63 years old, she's 17. She probably think's I'm gross anyways. I would if I were her… But she did feel like she wanted me to stay earlier. Maybe.._

Did he really think of me like that? Or was I just imagining it..? I didn't think so, because I was getting pretty used to people's voices inside my head, and his voice was amazing. I don't think my imagination could come up with that kind of a voice. As I was thinking about all of this, there were thoughts at the back of my mind, nagging at me. _What about Jeffrey? I really like him too, and it seems like he like's me. I like Thomas too though. And what am I even thinking? I've known both of these guys for all of 30 minutes, and I feel like I'm in love with them both. _This was also really weird to me, due to the fact that I have never even had a boyfriend, let alone _two_ people who actually really like me! Ugh! This is all so confusing.

I turned around to look at Thomas, to see him staring at me. When he noticed I had turned around, he quickly shook is head, looking embarrassed, and said, " Have a good journey, good luck and be safe this time," he said winking at me again. _Please be safe_, he thought. After he said this, I felt like crying. I've never had a guy like me like this before, and I had two! It was weird too, because I felt like I've known them all my life, when really, I hardly knew them at all.

_Focus Amanda, focus_, I said to myself. I have to get through this thing first, _then_ I can worry about boys. I highly doubt this is what is considered as trying. I need to get a move on so I can win this thing.

So I turned around, and over my shoulder I said laughing, "Thanks, and I'll try." And for the second time today I heard, _I'm really going to miss her…"_

* * *

**Well, there ya go (: I know I said I wanted 4 reviews and I only got 2, but I just really wanted to put this up !! Also, I'm sorry if this isn't very good, cause it's 1 in the morning ahah, I couldn't sleep . Oh, and if you're wondering (which ur probably not haha), the reason I picked Thomas as the name, was because it was one of the top names in the 1940's :) And also, I'm looking for a beta writer if anyone's interested. It would really help having someone else helping me! Just PM me, if you're interested. I would like 3 reviews this time, no exceptions (: Even if you don't like my story, please review, just no mean comments please? just critisism (: , that way I can get better at writing. You don't know what it means to me when I get a good review though (: , It makes writing even more fun! Anyways, thank you for reading my story, and please REVIEW !!! **


	8. Chapter 8 Thoughts

**Wow ! I wasn't expecting to get 3 reviews in the first half hour ! Thanks so much (: You guys are awesome. I was thinking maybe 5 reviews this time? Sorry it took me a while to update it though, I couldn't think of anything! And I definitely wasn't expecting to get the 3 reviews so quick, but yea anyways, here is the next chapter (:**

As I was getting onto my tridelon, I couldn't help but think about Thomas and Jeffrey again. I thought witches and warlocks weren't supposed to be together? That we`re natural enemies? And now _two_ warlocks like me? Well one isn't exactly a warlock, but you get the idea. I guess I should just be happy about it even though one of them _is_ 63 years old, although he doesn't look a day over 18.

I also couldn't help but think about what I was going to do if they both really did like me. I like Thomas and all, but I hardly knew him. It was different with Jeffrey. I felt like I've known him my whole life.

I continued to think about them both, until I felt a wave crash against me. Although it was puny, after that, I focused on flying. I didn't need _another _person saving me from drowning. So I used all my senses to make myself fly high over the waves, but low enough not to look suspicious if a boat saw me. Thank goodness none did. I don't think I would be able to explain myself.

The water really was beautiful in this sea, nothing like the beaches we get back home in Bayfield, Wisconsin. It's clear right to the bottom! I could see little turtles, fish and even coral reefs! It was all so eye-opening.

I found out my tridelon could actually go really fast. I was probably going around 100km/h. It only took another hour for me to get to the shore. I quickly took my map out of my backpack and checked where I was.

Turns out I was in Duba, Tabuk. A little town in Saudi Arabia. As I walked up onto the streets-- Eager to get away from the ocean-- I noticed it was really hot. I had no shoes on, and the pavement was burning my feet. I wasn't used to the heat either, and it felt smothering on my lungs. The highest it gets in Bayfield is about 20 degrees.

So I jumped off the pavement, letting out a little squeal, and rushed back into the ocean to soothe my burning feet.

After my feet were situated, I turned around to see a little old woman in front of me.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you," I said kindly, then wondering if this woman even spoke English. Apparently she did.

"It's quite alright dear. My name is Kendall. I saw you hurt your feet on the concrete, and was wondering if you would like some shoes?"

"Amanda, and that's okay, I wouldn't want to take your shoes," I said looking down at her small black sneakers.

"I didn't mean my shoes," she said laughing, " I have a little shoe boutique up the street."

"Oh," I said blushing, " Well then, yes please."

"Good! It's right up this alley."

As I was following her, I looked around at the streets. I wasn't much of a traveller, and the farthest I had ever gone was to Ontario, Canada for a dance competition. But it was so beautiful here! I think I'm going to have to travel a bit more, I thought to myself.

You could tell Duba wasn't a developed country, just by looking at it. There were lots of pedestrians--even kids-- on the side streets begging for food from the shop owners, and even the shop owners didn't look too wealthy. I felt like running over to the kids and taking them home with me. No kid should suffer that way.

As I was walking along, I noticed a lot of people staring at me. Because I was foreign, or because my eyes were red, I didn't know. I'm guessing the second one. I was going to have to get some contacts. I hated it when people stared at me.

_Woah, look at her eyes. _

_Oh my goodness! _

_Look at the foreigner. She doesn't even have dry clothes on. _

I guess both of my assumptions were right.. I was definitly going to have to find some contacts.

When we arrived at her boutique, I felt relieved to finally get those eyes off of me and those thoughts out of my head.

"Thank-you so much for doing this," I said sincerely to Kendall.

"Oh it's my pleasure dear," she said, " You can take off your wet clothes as well, I have an outfit here that will fit you."

"You must let me pay you for these," I said.

"Nonsense. I think I can spare a few for you," she said winking.

"Thank-you so much," I said again.

"You're welcome."

* * *

After I was in some dry clothes and shoes, Kendall sat me down for some Iced Tea and biscuits. We weren't talking about anything important, just where I was from and how old I was and such. I lied easily, telling her I was from Canada, and that I was here on a school trip and had gotten lost. She had asked if I wanted to stay with her, but I had turned her down, saying that I was going to travel by myself until I found my group. Of course after a while she got uneasy, and finally asked me why my eyes were red.

"Ummh," I said floundering in my head for a lie, "my whole family has red eyes. It's kind of weird actually. I usually wear contacts over them, but I had lost them with my clothes."

"Oh!" She said probably expecting a whole different answer. "Well I don't think you should hide your eyes, they're quite beautiful." I blushed slightly and said, " Thank-you, you're the first person to tell me that."

After a few more minutes of chatting, I quietly got up and thanked her for the food and clothes, and told her I had to get going if I was going to find my group again. She had told me to come back and see her again--and I wanted to-- but I didn't want to lie to her, so I said 'I'll try, but I don't think I'll be in this part of the world again.' She looked kind of sad, but had wished me good luck on my trip and sent my on my way.

* * *

**Sorry again for a short chapter… I'm really trying to make them longer, I just can't seem to think of stuff for that long ;) Also, If anyone has any ideas for this story, please, tell me !!! I'm running out of them. Like if you wanted Amanda to stop somewheres or do something, just tell me :) Anyway, Thanks soo much for reading, and PLEASE revieww !!! :D**

**Saralyn.**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE, important !

**Authors note! Ahah sorryyy ! , Ummh, I've noticed my story hasn't been very good, so I was thinking about stopping it, atleast for a while anyway. I would like maybe some comments if I should stop or not? That way I know for sure if people are enjoying it or not…**

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this, and please voice your comments!**


	10. Chapter 9 Old Friends

As I walked down the streets of Duba, I took in all the beautiful sites it had to offer. I saw an old building covered in moss and flowers, looking ancient, I saw wonderful boutiques along the side paths with eager people wanting to sell their things, and I saw a beautiful lake, streaming down the city, that had canoes and boats motoring down it. I really wanted to explore Duba more, but I had to keep going, or I wasn't going to win.

So, blocking everyone's thoughts out of my head, I ran as fast as I could down the alleys and streets, until I was standing, breathless at a yellow bridge. I knew I was still in Duba, because when I checked my map, I noticed Duba was actually really big. I was thinking maybe I should get a car or something so it would be easier to travel, but I had no money on me. I guess I'd have to make do with my tridelon. Although, I didn't think I'd be able to fly a few hundred feet over the city. It was hard enough to be a few feet off the ground.

There were two men standing at the entrance of the bridge collecting money from the cars and pedestrians wanting to go over it. I quickly walked up to one of the men, and said "Hey, umm I really need to get across this bridge, but I have no money." I tried going with the group explanation again, "And I've lost my group."

"Lo siento mucho señorita, yo no hablo su idioma," he said in a Spanish accent. I had taken a few Spanish classes back home and I thought I had known what he had said. I kept repeating it in my mind, and finally understood. He had said; I'm terribly sorry miss, I do not speak your language. So I tried responding, but I think it came out a little backwards. I had said, "Oh, lo siento, he perdido a mi grupo y yo tenemos que cruzar el puente, pero no tengo dinero." I said with a sad face. **( Oh, sorry, I've lost my group, and I need to get across the bridge, but I have no money)**

"Usted tendrá que pasar por el agua se pierda, lo siento." Why would I have to go through the water? There wasn't much difference was there? But instead of arguing, I just stomped off down to the waters edge. This thing just gets more annoying by the second doesn't it? Jeffrey has probably already won. I hope he did, that way this thing can be done with.

As I reached the water, I walked down the shore for a while, far enough so no human would see me. Then, I pulled out my tridelon and sat on it. I looked at the sky. It was getting darker outside, and I wondered what time it was. Must be around 7 00 I thought to myself, since the time change and stuff. I quickly closed my eyes and imagined myself on the other side of the shore. Surely enough, when I opened my eyes I was there!

I started walking again, letting my eyes guide me. I don't know why mom said this was hard. It seemed pretty easy to me, minus the almost drowning part. I wonder what part of the world this prophecy is even in? I hoped I don't have to go much farther than Saudi Arabia, because I was already getting tired of walking, and I definitely didn't want to go across another ocean. Soon I will be in Tabuk, Tabuk. I thought it was kind of weird that they'd name a city the same name as the country it's in.

After walking a few miles, I took out my watch that fortunately didn't get ruined in the ocean. It read 10:13 AM. I knew it wasn't the right time where I was, but I just wondered what time it was for my family at the moment. Right now, my mom would be lounging on the couch with a newspaper and drinking one of her delicious banana smoothies. My brother would probably be sleeping, since it's a Saturday, and my grandma is probably--- Ai!

I was so deep into my thoughts, I didn't notice I was walking straight into a pole. Ouch. My head was throbbing from the impact. I felt sort of dizzy so I stepped back onto the sidewalk, and laid down on the grass, closing my eyes.

_Oh no! Is she dead? _I heard a voice inside my head. "Are you okay miss?" Someone asked me, sounding worried. I peeked one of my eyes open to see a white bearded man standing over me. I quickly sat up, and had to lie right back down because the whole world was spinning.

"No," I answered groggily. He laughed.

"Well I see your in the Witchlock by the looks of your pendant, so why don't you come with me and I'll get you an icepack."

"You're one too?" I asked him. How many witches were there? He laughed again.

"Yes, I am. My name is Merlin." I raised my eyebrows at him, " I know, I know, just like the story book Merlin, but I can assure you that I am a completely different Merlin," he said laughing quietly.

"Amanda," I said, still lying on the ground looking like an idiot. I got up slowly this time, and Merlin held onto my arm, keeping me balanced.

"Thank-you," I said to him as he helped me up the path.

"You're welcome, I see many young witches and warlocks come here. How long have you been journeying for?"

"Only a day I think," I said thinking about it.

"Why were you laying on the ground?"

"I ran into that poll," I said, pointing to the poll and laughing.

"Do you have seeing problems?" He asked me seriously. I laughed again.

"No, I was just thinking about the journey, and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Oh, I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to stay alert! There are many dangerous obstacles you have to go through. I can't tell you any obviously, because I can't help you, but it is very dangerous."

"Thanks, I'll try. I get distracted very easily though," I answered. By this time, we had arrived at his house. I wouldn't call it a house exactly though. It was made of mud and grass, and had all these potions and things inside. I noticed he was wearing a pendant too, and a necklace the same as mine, except his pendant was blue and diamond shaped and in the middle it said 'Greggory." I also saw a tridelon like mine over in the corner of his tiny house, and next to it was a fridge. He pulled an ice pack from the fridge and handed it to me. I was surprised he even had electricity in here.

"Thanks," I said again.

"You're welcome. Does it still hurt?" _Poor dear, her whole face looks sore. _He though.

"A little," I answered. The pain was starting to settle now that the ice pack was on it. I sat back in one of his wooden chairs and closed my eyes.

"So, this might be rude, but how old are you?" I asked him shyly.

"2852 years old. I was born in 844 BC. I look around 62 right now though." Wow. I couldn't believe my eyes. Is grandma that old I thought? Maybe he knows her.

"Would you know my grandma? She's a witch too. She's around 64, according to her. Her name is Hellen O'raio."

"Wow, Yes I do know you're grandmother. Her and I are great friends. She lives in British Columbia am I correct?"

"Yes she does! She's down at my place right now though in Wisconsin."

"Oh wonderful! I should give her a ring sometime. I haven't spoken to her in over a century!"

"I'm sure she'd like that," I said nodding.

"Well I guess you should get going if you want to beat your opponent."

"Yea, I guess I should," I said, setting the ice pack down.

"You can take that with you if you like. I'm sure you'll find another use for it," he chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him, but then smiled.

"No doubt," I said. He walked me to his door, and I turned around, facing him.

"Thank-you so much for helping me. I probably would have just stayed there for a week or two if you hadn't of come," I said smiling.

"Stop saying thank-you so much," he said grinning, "You must come back and visit me once things are over. Tell your grandmother I said hi if I don't get in touch with her."

"Sure thing," I said, turning around and walking into the evening darkness. I waved goodbye to Merlin, and started up the path. I was getting tired. I would have to find someplace to sleep for a while.

After another hour of walking, I came up to an open hay field. It was pitch black outside, and I was exhausted. So I laid my tridelon down, making a bed for myself in the field and laid on my back. I looked up into the midnight sky, and saw thousands of twinkling stars. They were beautiful! We never got stars like this back home because of the city lights and such, and the sky here was magnificent. As I watched the beautiful sky, I noticed a shooting star flying across the sky. Before I could missed it, I quickly made a wish. _Let this be over with!_

There. I doubted my wish would come true, but I still hoped. I was getting tired of walking around all day and bumping into people. I just wanted to be back home in my room, listening to music with Chloe. Soon, I thought. Soon.

I laid back down, and shut my eyes. The cool breeze that came off the field felt refreshing against my sweaty skin, and I soon fell into a deep sleep, never once dreaming or thinking a thought.

**Whew! Haha, that took a few days to write! 1600 words (: New record for me!! I hope you like this long chapter and much as I liked writing it. I know it's not very productive, but she has to meet lots of new people before this competition is done (: I'm going to try to get to aprox. 60 chapters - 70 chapters by the end of this, so you see, this is just the beginning :D Please review!! I would like at least 5 reviews before I put the next chapter up! Thank-you to all who told me to keep going with my story. It means a lot to me (: Okay, I'm done with the long message now hehe, so please review!**


	11. Chapter 10 Addition

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, it wouldn't let me upload! Again, sorry for the wait, please enjoy! (:**

I awoke in midday, due to the sun being directly above me. I sat up slowly, still a little dizzy from my accident yesterday, and squinted into the sky. There were a few clouds scattered across the light blue sky and little yellow birds flying above. It was warmer today than it had been yesterday, but I was already getting used to the heat.

I got up quickly, picking up my things, eager to start today's adventure. I walked up the busy streets of Duba, seeing many new faces and hearing many new words coming from the people around me.

I stopped abruptly in my path, seeing something shiny out of the corner of my eye. I quickly ran over to it picking it up. It was a coin! I didn't know how much it was worth, but what I did know was that I was starving.

So, walking up to the nearest food table I could find, I picked something up that looked good, and showed it to the worker, and showed him the coin I had found. His eyes bulged out at the coin in my hand, and I took a peek at it. It was a gold coin with a palace embroidered on one side. It was very dirty, so I couldn't read anything on it, but I could make out the numbers 1920-1921.

He took it from my hand, and held it up to the sky. Was it a farce? It looked real enough to me, and besides, I didn't really care, all I wanted was the food.

I angrily shook the piece of bread I had taken, at him, giving him a look. He mumbled something that sounded like an apology and gave me over 15 bills back. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. What had I found? I quickly gathered many more pieces of food to save for later and a few bottles of water giving him one of the bills. He gladly took the bill, giving me even more coins back. I wondered how much money I had actually found. I was going to have to buy some more things so I wouldn't have to convert this money to anything else when I reached other places.

After searching all of the tables, and spending most of my money, I had ended with; 6 shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, sandals, 3 loaves of bread, 6 bottles of water, fruit, and many more yummy looking treats that I had no name for. My backpack was bulging with the goodies I had gotten. I sat down at the nearest bench and ate my bread quickly then drank a bottle of water. After I was finished, I got up and walked quickly up the streets--which were very crowded-- and put up with the annoying thoughts that entered my mind.

_What's with all the foreigners lately?_

…_.I could just grab her backpack, she wouldn't notice…_

_Ai! The eyes on her! Better stay away…_

It was very hard concentrating on a certain voice. The loud ones were the ones I had heard the most. I tried blocking them, but nothing seemed to work. The only time it ever worked was when I was running. So I picked a slow jog at first then head on sprinted up the alley ways, until I reached a sign that said 'Welcome to Tabuk." Wow, I had traveled pretty far in the one day I've been here, I thought proudly to myself.

Tabuk looked very similar to Duba. It had dirt roads, with shack houses and donkeys everywhere. I swear there were more donkeys here than humans. It smells pretty bad too, but it had a thing about it that made me want to stay here. It seemed so ancient and beautiful, you felt you were living in the 1500's.

I stayed on the main road, until I came up to a barn. There were cows, horses, pigs, and of course donkeys all locked in by a rotted fence. In the front, I saw over 20 kittens fighting playfully with each other. There was a man too, feeding the kittens. He had overalls on and looked like he was in his forties. He had a chubby face with a beard that went around his mouth and met with a moustache. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hello," he called out. I walked quickly over to him, taking a better look at the kittens.

"Hi," I said politely.

"They're quite adorable huh?" He asked me, eyeing the kittens.

"Very, how old are they?"

"Only 3 weeks. I just had them neutered. Would you like one? No charge." I gaped at him. He was giving me a kitten for free? But I had the competition. I would never be able to look after a kitten while travelling so far. A little kitten made it's way over to me. It was so white, it looked like a snowflake. It had bright blue eyes and a pink nose with a little brown spot on it. It was the cutest cat I had ever seen. It wouldn't be that hard would it? If I got a leash? I quickly told him sure before I changed my mind. I picked up the adorable kitten and began petting its' head. It began purring immediately and cuddled into my chest.

"You must let me pay you though," I said kindly.

"Nonsense, I see the cat takes to you very well. I have a leash for you too if you'd like."

"Thank-you so much, but I am going to pay you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"If you insist," he said blushing slightly. I quickly handed him the rest of the money I had left from today, and his eyes went wide.

_Oh my gosh! She's not serious is she? _I laughed silently at what he had thought.

"This is over 30 SAR. I can't take this much from you!"

"It's alright, I found it on the street. I'm not losing anything." My eyes probably told him that I wasn't going to take no for an answer, so he quickly agreed.

He handed me 2 leashes, one pink and one white, a pink collar, and a small container of cat food for her. I said thank-you, and we quickly went on our way.

I decided to call her Laylah. I didn't know why, it just felt like it fit her. She was very good to have along with me. She just sat in my arms quietly, and looked around her.

It was probably around dinner time when I noticed Laylah had fallen asleep. I was pretty worn out myself, so I looked around trying to find someplace to stay. I quickly regretted giving the man all my money, because I could have gotten a hotel or something. I guess I would have to sleep in the field again tonight. It scared me that Laylah would be unprotected. What if she got up when I was sleeping and ran away? After thinking about it while holding her close, I came up with an idea. I walked up to a close by field and laid my tridelon on the ground again for a bed, put Laylah's collar and leash on her, and wrapped in around my wrist 3 times. I tightened her collar on her just to make sure she couldn't get out of it, and laid down. I fell asleep quickly, curling into my tiny kitten, her purr calming me.

**Hey thanks for reading! By the way SAR is Saudi Arabia's currency, if you didn't know! Oh! And if you were wondering what Laylah looked like, I have a link on my profile if you wanted to see her. (: I don't usually put links on my profile, and I probably wont again haha, but I just thought it would be good for you to know what she looked like in my mind (: Anyways, thanks so much for reading, every review and every favourite makes me feel wonderful! The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend, or early in the week. Reviews make me type faster! It's a known fact (;**


	12. Chapter 11 Frightened

**Hey another chapter !! :D Hope you guys like it… By the way ! I started another story called 'Before I'm Gone," (: It's not very good, but please go check it out and review? It's only like 2 paragraphs, cause I'm just kinda explaining the story, but pleaseeee go see if you like it (: Criticism on it would be great ! **

Laylah and I had been walking for 2 hours when I heard the sound. It was a quiet murmur at first but later morphed into a high pitch yell. I looked frantically around, searching for where the sound might be coming from, but found nothing out of the ordinary. All I saw were people rushing around the streets, and donkeys trotting along. Nobody else had seemed to hear the yell, or they just chose to ignore it. Laylah started hissing and she tensed up, so I knew it wasn't just me. I was going to ignore it aswell, but I heard something that made me freeze where I was.

"Amanda," a voice whispered, sending chills down my spine.

I I was going to keep walking, thinking I had just imagined my name, but the voice repeated my name, louder this time.

"Amanda, come here," it said.

I was scared, so I just kept walking, pushing through anyone that got in my way.

"Please don't follow me, please don't follow me, please don't follow me," I whispered to myself.

I had been walking for about 5 minutes and had thought I had gotten rid of the whisperer, when I heard and _felt_ someone following me.

I was on a vacant road, so I knew it wasn't just someone walking. Besides, I just had a feeling the person was following my every step.

"Very good Amanda, your senses are very strong."

I gasped and turned around quickly, holding a hissing and frightened Laylah close.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"I, young one, am Arthur Stanley." Stanley? That was Jeffrey's last name, wasn't it…?

"Stanley?" I asked him, "Are you related to Jeffrey?"

"Again, very good, I am Jeffrey's father." His father? Why would he be here? I guess that explained why he looked almost exactly like him, except a bit older. You'd never think he was over 300 years old.

A million questions were going through my mind at that moment, but I had to remain calm.

"No need to voice your questions young one, I heard them perfectly."

"What? How? And my name is Amanda, not 'young one,'" I said to him sternly. Could he read minds like me? Is that what he's talking about?

"Yes, I can, except, I noticed you can only hear thoughts when people think about you. You're very strong, being the only witch in history to get a talent before becoming an actual witch. I didn't think that was possible."

I ignored him, already knowing I was bazaar, and talking, "So what do you want?"

He laughed quietly before answering. "You see, Amanda, I can't let my wonderful son lose this competition, so I'm going to make sure he doesn't."

"And?" I asked him, slightly annoyed.

"Well, obviously I'm here to stop you from winning," he scoffed, talking to me like I was a 3 year old.

"Isn't helping against the rules?" I asked him smugly. He laughed again.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Lillian will never find out."

"And what if I tell her myself?"

"You wouldn't do that would you dear? Not when I have your precious brother," he said with an evil smile.

"You.. You.. You better let him go! Or I'll…" He laughed again.

"Or you'll what?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. I didn't know what to say. He had Connor, and I couldn't do anything about it. And if I gave up on the competition, my whole family would lose their powers. There was no winning.

I ignored his question and said, "Lillian will know I didn't try, and they'll take my family's power's away, and she'll know something happened," I retorted.

"Well, when you're participating in this competition, you can think about what I'm doing to your little brother, can't you?" That did it. He wasn't going to touch my brother, especially if I had anything to do with it. But I had a plan…

"I guess so," I said smugly, before walking off in the opposite direction, holding a still hissing Laylah.

I peeked back after a minute or so, and saw that he had started walking towards an abandoned building. Perfect.

**Sorry, that was sooo short ! My shortest yet I think… Anyways (: Please review, I'm not sure if Im going to keep going, since I started another story,, but I will take any criticism on my writing (: I prolly will keep going, but it'll be a week or 2 before I update.. I'm just running out of ideas !! And it needs to be over 60 chapters (: hahaha, anyways, if anyone has any ideas for me, that'd be great !! :D**


	13. Chapter 12 Disbelief

I turned around and started walking towards the building, which hopefully held my brother. As I was walking, I noticed two teenagers walking down the street laughing and playing around. Why couldn't I be normal like them, I thought. It wasn't fair. Shouldn't I have a choice? And why isn't my brother one of these…things? Stupid gene.

"Suck it up Amanda," I whispered under my breath.

When I got to the wooden door to the building, I quickly went around the sides to look for a window. There were 3 different ones, all different heights. I looked in the ones I could reach and found nothing but dust, rats, and old machinery. Then, to get to the higher one, I sat on my tridelon and quickly went up to look into the window. When I peered in, I gasped and almost fell off my tridelon. There was my brother, all tied up and chained to the wall. Meanwhile, the stupid bastard that I had met earlier was standing there laughing at him. I growled, and something I didn't recognize came over me, and the window shattered, without anyone even touching it. Did I do that?

But before I could ponder this, Arthur was stalking towards the window with a sly smile on his face. He grabbed me off my tridelon, which fell to the ground, and threw me and Laylah onto the floor. The shattered glass picked at my skin, and my whole head was throbbing. Luckily I was holding Laylah tightly so she didn't appear to be hurt.

"Ha," Arthur laughed. "You fell right into my little trap, didn't you?"

"Trap?"I asked.

"Why of course, don't you remember? I can read minds. I heard about your whole plan, and even made this hologram of your brother to lure you in," he said while laughing evilly. I looked over to where my brother was sitting, and found no one. He _did_ trick me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want my son to win. And he will win, as long as you stay right here."

"But my whole family will lose their powers. Please, just let me keep going. I promise I won't win. I just can't let my family lose their powers," I pleaded, on the verge of tears.

"That is none of my concern if your family loses their powers. It would be just one more family out of our world."

"Lillian will find out about this," I threatened.

"Oh will she now? Not if you don't tell her," he said laughing.

"And what makes you think I won't tell her? You think I'm just going to let you get away with taking my family's powers?" I screamed.

"That is exactly what you're going to do; young Amanda because you wouldn't risk your grandmother's life would you dear?"

"What. Do. You. Mean .My. Grandma's. Life?" I strangled out. That was it. He was not going to go around and threaten my whole family. Connor was enough, but grandma? Nuh uh. My anger peaked, and I don't know what came over me, but I held my arms in the air, feeling power run through me and threw my arms towards Arthur. The glass that was on the floor all came up into the air and flew straight for him. He tried to block himself, but the glass was too fast. A piece struck him in the face and he cried out in pain.

What I saw next, I didn't even comprehend at that moment. I saw Laylah who had been hissing the entire time, get up and walk over to Arthur. She looked at him for about 2 seconds and all of a sudden his whole body was covered in ice. I stood there in shock at what had just happened, but quickly recovered and went over and picked up Laylah.

I stared at Arthur for a few minutes, but then turned around and started running. I jumped out the window, thankfully falling into a bush, grabbed my tridelon and started running down the vacant road I had been walking down earlier.

I was still overly stunned at what had happened in that building, but I was too shocked and tired to even think about it. Laylah hadn't done anything else weird after that though, thank god. I didn't think I would be able to handle anymore weird that day.I knew Arthur would come looking for me again, and I was secretly looking forward to it. I wanted him to stop this nonsense once and for all. He was not going to just kidnap me whenever he wanted and start threatening my family. I didn't even really care if I won this competition. As long as my family kept their powers, I was alright.

Jeffrey was probably way farther into this thing than I was by now. I had made so many unnecessary stops that I was probably a day or two behind. Oh well, at least I was trying. After thinking about all of this, my head was pounding. Laylah had already fallen asleep in my arms, so I slowed down to a walk and crawled down into a ditch. I laid down my tridelon to sleep on and was asleep before I could think about another thing.


	14. Chapter 13 Unexpected

**Well! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, but hopefully it'll be worth it! (: I'd like to give a big thanks to my beta 'Laura.' Please check out her stories, they're really good! Her username is;** Little-Miss-Bossy101.** I'm running out of ideas for this story, so anyone whose reading this.. If you have any ideas, pleaseeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Share them with me! (: It would be greatly appreciated. Anyways, I'll end my rambling and you guys can get to the story! (: I have a 'feeling' you guys will like it (;**

"Amanda," a voice said while tapping my arm.

"Hmm?" I asked, still asleep.

"Amanda, wake up," the voice said again, more impatient this time.

I opened my eyes to see that it was still pitch black outside. There was someone squatting down beside me, but I couldn't see their face. I jumped back, squealing in the process and waking up a sleeping Laylah.

"Whose there?" I whispered.

"It's Jeffrey. Jeffrey Stanley, remember?"

"Jeffrey," I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping _you_, now come on," he said while grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but notice the electric shock that went up my arm when he touched me. I wondered if he had felt it too, but quickly shook it off. Of course he didn't.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just follow me, please, we have no time," he pleaded.

"No, wait," I said tugging on his arm. "I have to get my kitten."

"Your kitten?" he asked, confused, "never mind, just hurry."

So I ran after him while juggling my backpack, my cat and my tridelon. We ran for what seemed like hours and probably was hours when I knew I was too exhausted to go another step.

"Jeffrey," I gasped.

"Yes?" He asked, breathless himself.

"I need to stop. I'm exhausted, plea---." But I didn't finish. I felt myself fall to the ground, and everything went black.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, it seemed like I had slept for days, but I looked outside and it was just after dawn. My kitten was sleeping in my arms, curled up to my chest, purring softly. I looked around, finding that I was in some sort of cave. Jeffrey was outside; he had a little campsite set up with a glowing fire.

"Good morning," I called out to him.

_"Gah_!" he thought.

He looked up, startled, and dropped the matches he had in his hand into the fire. "Damnit," he muttered.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Not your fault, I'm just a wuss," he said laughing. I laughed too.

"So, are you finally going to explain why you kidnapped me in the middle of the night last night?" I asked, getting to the point.

"First of all, it wasn't last night, it was two nights ago," he said laughing, "And second of all, yes, right after we have some breakfast."

"Two nights ago?" I asked, bewildered. So I did sleep for a few days. "What did Laylah do all that time?"

"Your cat? She was great, we really had some fun while you were… unconscious," he said laughing.

"What did you do?" I asked, curious.

"We went fishing, walking, and ate—a lot." I laughed. I didn't know why, but nothing he did got me mad at all. Not him kidnapping me, not him dragging me halfway across the country, and not even him taking care of my kitten. I liked him, a lot. But I knew us being together was impossible, unfortunately, because of that stupid witch law.

"That's nice, what are we having for breakfast?"

"Umm, I hope you don't mind, but I kind of raided your backpack and stole a loaf of bread," he said, embarrassed.

"No, I don't mind, there's nothing in there anyways."

"Yea, not anymore," he laughed, "Me and… Laylah was it?" I nodded. "Yea, well we kind of ate it all. All that's left is this loaf of bread."

"That's alright, I can get some more somewhere else. Where are we by the way?"

"We are in…" he trailed off, pulling out his map. "Oh, we're in Iraq."

"Iraq!" I said in disbelief. I was just past Tabuk last time I checked my map, and I knew that Iraq was all the way across the country. "How did we get here so fast?"

"Well, remember when you kind of 'fell asleep,' on our journey a few nights ago?" He asked.

"Yes," I said warily.

"Well I was really tired myself, so I just picked you up onto my tridelon and flew the rest of the way."

"Oh," I said. I had forgotten all about those.

"Yea, I hope you don't mind. You didn't really notice at the time, and I'm surprised you didn't fall off what with all that snoring you did," he said chuckling lightly.

"I do not snore," I said confidently. I knew I didn't. I knew I talked in my sleep, but I never snored.

"Well you did that night and all the ones after that. You must've been pretty tired."

"Yea, I was. I didn't by any chance…. Talk in my sleep…. Did I?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh yea, I didn't think someone could talk so much. I had no idea what you were saying though, so don't worry about it." I sat there mortified as he said this, but calmed after he said he didn't understand me, unless he was lying.

I decided to let it brush off for the time being, and get to the nitty-gritty. "So, what was the reason you kidnapped me? I really want to know, please."

"Come over here and I'll explain it all to you," he said, motioning to the spot next to him. So I walked over, grabbed a piece of bread, while Laylah followed me, and sat down.

"Okay, shoot," I said.

"_Here it goes, I doubt she'll take this lightly,_" he thought. I laughed. He gave me a weird look but I just shook my head.

"Well, you know my dad right?" He asked, and I flinched.

"Mhm," I said lightly, trying to show my distaste.

"Okay, so I know what he did to you, and I wouldn't stand for it, so I decided I would go and get you before he could find you again."

"How did you find out?"

"He told me. He thought I'd be all gracious that he would go out of his way to try and get rid of my opponent or something. I had been walking in Riyadh, south of Saudi Arabia, when he found me and told me. Witches can zap places if you didn't know, that's how he got to me so fast. Anyway, so I pretended like I cared, just so he would leave me be, and went to find you. I have no idea how I even found you though. You know that pull we feel?" He asked me. I nodded, too interested to speak. "Yea well, it started pulling in a different direction, so I just took the chance and let it guide me. I think I know how it works now. Wherever you want to go, is where it pulls you," he finished with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thank-you for helping me," I said sincerely. I really was happy, but I knew his dad would still come looking for me. And I knew this time that I would have to stop him. Indefinitely.

"So, what if he finds me again?" I asked him.

"Well, I thought about that, and I just thought maybe we could journey together."

"We can't help each other though, remember? Also, if we went together, we would get to the thing at the same time. Who would win?" I argued, though I wouldn't mind travelling with him one bit.

"Yea, I thought about that too. I was thinking maybe we could just journey together until my dad finds us again and then we can stop him. Plus, we just won't help each other," he said with a smile. I was really starting to love his smiles. He did it often.

"Okay, as long as your sure. You know much more about this than I do," I confessed. He just laughed quietly.

"Well, I guess we should start off soon," he said, getting up and putting the fire out.

Okay. Just let me feed Laylah and I'll get my stuff together."

"Okay, I'm going into the cave for a minute, be right back."

I was thinking about what the trip was going to be like with Jeffrey when I felt Laylah stiffen in my arms and let out a low hiss.

"What's wrong, girl?" I asked her.

From behind me, someone who I knew all to well said, "Well, Hello Amanda. We meet again."

**Well! There it is.. I hope you liked it! (; I think we all know whose behind Amanda.... or do we? (; Another thanks to my beta, 'Laura,' You're a big help!! Oh! And hopefully it was a little longer for those who like longer chapters.. It took me probably a week and a half to get it this big... good writer I am ehh? Anyways, thanks for reading !!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!! (: ... little button down there (; ...**


	15. Announcement! Contest :

Hey everyone ! Just a little Contest I wanted to tell you about! I got the idea from 'cute puppies.'

I want you guys to make up your own chapter for 'Red as Crimon,' and send it to me! If I pick your entry, your name will be used in an upcoming character! I started the chapter, and I want you to finish it ! :D

By the way, you can change the part I give you, if you have a completely different idea! Oh, and send your name with the entry! (: It would be very helpful to me! (:

Here it is;

I turned around slowly, a smile on my face. It was who I expected, and I couldn't fathom why he was here or how he had even found me in the first place.

"Merlin?" I asked, showing the shock in my voice.

"Hello Amanda," he said walking over to me. I got up, holding Laylah close.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to check up on you is all," he said calmly. Laylah was still hissing like crazy in my arms, and I was trying to calm her down. She had never met Merlin, and she wasn't like this when she had met Jeffrey. Weird.

"Okay, well I don't want to be rude, but I'm actually just on my way out of this place."

"That's alright, I can walk with you for a bit."

"Umm, actually Merlin,


	16. Chapter 14 Power

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I couldn't think of ANYTHING! haahha. If anyone has any ideas for me, pleaseeeeeeee, tell me! I need them ! :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter ! Please review and alert ! :)**

I turned around slowly, a smile on my face. I was expecting him, but I didn't want to show any weaknesses in front of him, so I stayed as calm as possible, even though I was trembling on the inside.

"Hi Arthur," I said loudly, hoping Jeffrey would hear me and come out.

"Good morning Amanda, I'm glad I finally found you. I gotta tell you, it wasn't easy… I wonder why that is?" He said it as a question, although I knew it was meant to be rhetorical, I answered anyway.

"Must be that little glitch in my brain, don't ya think?" I said with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm… Must be. Well, enough of this endless chit chat, let's get to the point shall we?"

"And what would that be? Trying to get rid of me because you're too scared your son won't be able to beat me and your poor reputation will be ruined? Well I've got some news for you, I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well give up now." I knew I was being bold, and I was getting on his nerves, but I was way past the point of being scared of him. I didn't even care what he did anymore. I knew Jeffrey would save me. Unless this was a trap too…

"Yea dad, what _would_ that point be?" I turned around startled to see Jeffrey right behind me with his arms crossed. He had the angriest expression on his face I had ever seen.

"_Jeffrey?_" He asked, probably very surprised to see Jeffrey defending me.

"It's me dad, and I think you should go along your marry way and let us get back to _our_ competition - not yours. I can handle this myself. I don't need you to get rid of my opponent for me. Oh, and if you _do_, then I will be forced to get rid of _you_."

"You wouldn't," he spat.

"You wanna test that theory father?"

"You would get rid of me, your own father, for some pathetic girl?" He asked in disbelief. I winced.

"She is _not_ pathetic father. You're the pathetic one. Isn't this what the competition is all about? What kind of warlock are you? You know I'll get disqualified if I get help. Besides, I wouldn't want your help anyways. Unlike you, I like to participate fairly."

"Don't you see Jeffrey? She_ is_ pathetic. Don't you see that she's using you? Why else would she come crawling to you for help? She's just flirting with you so that you'll let her win the competition! Why can't you see that, son?"

"Because there's nothing to see. She didn't come crawling to me, I came crawling to her, to protect her from _you._ Now, I'm not going to ask you again father, but you need to leave and stop coming back. We're going to be travelling together for the rest of the trip, so you better not try anything. Just leave before I have to _force _you to leave."

"You think you can force me to do something? Have you not seen my powers? I can do more than just read minds Jeffrey, much more. I wouldn't mess with me if I were you. I am your father, but I wouldn't think twice before killing you. You mean next to nothing to me, I just needed someone to carry on my name and help me rule the witch world. But if you're going to be like this, then I can dispose of you quite easily, and your little girlfriend over there." My heart started racing. This is it. He was going to kill us. I will never see my mother again, my grandma, or my brother. I've had too many near death experiences in the past few days for it to faze me too much though. I'd already thought about it twice, so there wasn't much that could scare me now.

I looked up to see that Jeffrey had tears running down his face. His whole life had been a lie. His father never loved him, and he was just finding this out. He had just been a weapon for his father to use. I wanted to go up to him and comfort him, but I knew it wouldn't help. At least I had a family that loved me, and supported me. My heart swelled just looking at him.

"Jeffrey," I said softly. He looked up to me, his red eyes swollen.

"Oh don't get all emotional Jeffrey, suck it up. Now, you have two options right now. Either let the girl come with me, or you both will die." I wanted to rip out his throat as he said this. I think Laylah actually understood the threat because she started growling crazily in my arms, thrashing and clawing, trying to get to Arthur.

"I think I'll take option three. You die." Jeffrey threw back at him. He was still crying, but I think he was starting to turn his sadness into anger.

"Shh.. Shhh," I tried calming Laylah, but it was no use. She jumped out of my arms and landed on Arthur's face, clawing at him and biting him all over. Just as she was about to take out his eye, he grabbed onto her and threw her 30 feet in the air. I screamed out and started running towards where Laylah landed, but Arthur started stalking towards me, circling around both me and Jeffrey. Next thing I knew, he was right in front of me. I gasped. He took another step toward me, only inches away from my face. I wanted to gag at the smell of his breath, but I held it in, not wanting to make it any worse.

"Amanda," he breathed. "You're going to come with me, you got that?"

"No." I spat back. "And you know what? You disgust me. Who would use their own _son_, just to try and take over our world?"

"That's it," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. "You're coming with me right now."

"No," I said, struggling to get out of his hold, but it was no use. "Jeffrey, help!" Jeffrey walked in front of his dad, and took a protective crouch.

"Not. Another. Step. _Father_." Jeffrey growled.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, huh, _son_? You're just a measly little boy, with no powers whatsoever. You couldn't last against me for more than a second. Besides, I know every move before you even make it, remember?" He said while tapping his head.

"Oh really? Well I think you're forgetting one little flaw in your plan. Don't you remember when you came to me a few days ago and told me that you had tried to get Amanda? What did you hear from my mind? Nothing. I found out a way to block my thoughts from you, so good luck.." Arthur just stood there, shocked, I suppose. He probably didn't think someone could block their thoughts from him. Good.

"_Amanda, listen to me, this is how you block your thoughts from him. Just think of a song, and sing it the whole time."_ Jeffrey's voice rang in my head. I gasped. How did he do that? The look on my face must've shown my shock because he quickly followed up with, "_I know what your power is, I'll explain it all later, I promise. Just listen to me okay? Do you have your song?"_ I nodded. _"Okay, this is what we're going to do: You're going to distract him while I grab him and get him down. After that I'll try and tie him up with this rope I found in my backpack, okay?" _I nodded again. I hope this works!

"Hey Arthur," I said, snapping him out of his shocked state. He looked over to me, and I started dancing. I know it wasn't the best distraction, but I wanted to do something that wouldn't make my song go away.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, rhetorically. He was just about to grab me again, but Jeffrey jumped onto his back and started punching him in the side of the head with his fists. I squealed, and ran back. Once Jeffrey got his father onto the ground, he grabbed the rope and started tying it around his arms and waste.

"_Amanda, come help me!" _Jeffrey screamed in his head. I ran over to him, and tried to hold him down while Jeffrey tied him up.

"What in the world is going on here?" A powerful voice said, making me jump. I looked up to see a white haired woman standing in front of us, hands on her hips.

"Lillian!" Arthur gasped.

**Ouu lala ! :) Seems Lillian's getting involved. Will she find that Amanda is special just like her ? Will she get jealous ? Or will she love it ? Review, Alert, and Favorite to find out ! Thanks sooo much ! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


End file.
